las vistas, los recuerdos
by jer35mx
Summary: cuando cho-ah y young-eon comparten recuerdos, algo se entreteje. -de voice- spoilers
1. Chapter 1

es lo que parece ser un amanecer triste en seúl, en un edificio de apartamentos de poco costo, por lo menos es lo que le parece al ánima de cho-ah que observa por una ventana esperando la hora en que la jóvenes artista sun-min llegue para descansar en su departamento; cho-ah observa el final de la noche y distingue la claridad que empieza a distinguirse por las calles que separan las cuadras de la ciudad, cho-ah recuerda el amanecer, un recuerdo que aparece entre otra claridad, esta de prismitas, que le borran la realidad y ve a su ex compañera, que era su ex maestra de canto, hablándole suave mientras ojeaba el folleto de su próxima presentación haciéndole caras a cho-ah acerca de una de sus compañeras de el coro de la filarmónica y el ánima de cho-ah se reconoce, seria, a ella misma, en pijamas, buscando algo en una mesa y sonriendo, y ve, como entre luz de día normal,el ánima de young-eon que aparece a su lado mirándola fijamente desnuda; como en muchas otras ocasiones el recuerdo de cho-ah se desvanece y vence la realidad traída por , cho-ah vuelve la mirada hacia las calles, entonces escucha la voz de young-eon "si, ignoramé, pero te voy a acompañar en espera de sun-min", cho-ah extraña entonces cigarros y el fumar, y ella misma, o eso siempre creyó ella, reaparece la ola de prismitas y ve, y observa, como otras veces a young-eon y sun-min acostadas una junto a la otra; para tortura de cho-ah, sun-min limpiando de su piel la ceniza del cigarro, el ánima de young-eon dice con una sonrisa sórdida "si, por eso nos toleramos"y otra ola de prismitas y ahora aparece el cuerpo de cho-ah acostado observando el cuerpo en dos toallas de su pareja, el ánima de cho-ah regresa la mirada a la calle; y para su alegría, ve la silueta de dos mujeres, una de ellas sun-min, que bajan de un taxi, sun-min mira hacia arriba, hacia ellas.


	2. Chapter 2

la pareja de mujeres camina en las penumbras y el frío hacia la entrada de el edificio,el vaho es visible en sus bocas y nariz al hablar y respirar, el anima de cho-ah aún lo notaba así que, como en muchas ocasiones el anima de cho-ah no noto cuando el anima de young-eon partió; el anima de young-eon camino por los pasillos de el piso del edificio hasta detenerse frente al elevador; observaba los números moverse esperando cuando una puerta de el pasillo se abrió y al notarlo el anima de young-eon fue jalado hacia allí en medio de una ola de prismitas, ella cerro los ojos, contó unos segundos y los abrió con una mueca de enojo en la cara, así como era su presencia, con su desnudez, observaba un grupo de hombres, cuarentones creyó ella, estaban alegremente sentados e hincados alrededor de una mesa baja, el anima de young-eon domino su antiguo abito de hacer movimientos corporeos de burla y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde uno de ellos se ponía, murmurándose a el solo, palabras descriptivas acerca de el frío y reacciones biológicas, y lo atravesó para cruzar luego la entrada y pasar al pasillo donde vio a la pareja de mujeres; el anima de young-eon grito "¡hola sun-min, aquí estoy¡"; sun-min se interrumpió en el andar y medio volteo, volvió a poner atención a su pareja pero diciendo "los vecinos tienen fiestas ruidosas como siempre", su pareja voltea y mira, observa un hombre salir tambaleándose, sun-min observa su movimiento y continúa preguntándole "¿recuerdas que te contaba que mi antigua amiga, young-eon, bebía con esos hasta estas horas?", su pareja se apretujo a ella, el anima de young-eon dice desde un lugar ya frente a ellas "si como no, mucho frío, ¿no?", sun-min abre mucho los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

sun-min voltea y da un beso, suspira y guía a su pareja hacia la puerta, le quita despacio el abrigo y se quita ella el suyo, después forma con los dedos pulgar e índice de ambas manos una pantalla y la apunta hacia su pareja que se pone seria y se yergue un poco, tose un poco e intenta cantar, pero sun-min, sosteniendo los dos abrigos, dice "me pareció reconocerla," sun-min hace una inclinación de el torso hacia la mujer y continúa hablando suavemente "señorita diva," se busca algo en el bolso hasta sacar una grabadora , continúa "¿me permite grabarla?"; sabe que ha habido algo raro y que tal vez por eso la acepta para gozar, pero sabe que ama a sun-min, así que solo hace una inclinación y espera a que sun-min prepare el aparato, ve a sun-min que la ve con los abrigos y le oye "ahora que estamos solos, si puede cantar para el escenario" y ella canta una sección de una obra sacra; el ánima de young-eon le grita enojada a sun-min, se pone entre ella y la mujer, aún mas cerca, se toca los muslos adelantando la pelvis y sigue gritándole, hasta que termina la mujer el canto, entonces ve que sun-min apaga el aparato, luego lo prende de nuevo; sun-min avanza hacia su pareja, oye al ánima de young-eon aún gritarle y comienza a escuchar su voz gritarle sobre la voz cantante de la mujer, mientras le toca el cabello y un pecho mientras la besa; el ánima de cho-ah se tapa los oídos, mira hacia young-eon gritarle con enojo a las mujeres; uno de los hombres en la reunión dice "hay que respetar a las cantantes, ya están practicando", los demás que como el oyen solo canto asienten.


	4. Chapter 4

spoilers angst

el baño de el departamento es chico, sun-min esta duchándose a media tarde con la luz encendida, una niebla se había expandido por todo el baño por el agua caliente en contacto con el aire frío, sun-min, como siempre, espera la voz de young-eon pero como en muchas ocasiones no hay comunicación, de pronto una sensación diferente le altera la piel, su pareja, la ex maestra de canto le toca la espalda y sun-min apoya sus manos en la pared,gozando el agua que disminuye un poco la sensación de areolas en su espalda; el anima de young-eon, se vuelve un poco, al ver la entrada al baño de la maestra y desentoallarse y espera, de pronto una nube de prismitas sustituye y toma el lugar por un segundo de el vapor y ve a cho-ah acercarse desnuda por atrás a su maestra de canto en un baño mas grande y con muchas regaderas y ver que la maestra se da la vuelta, pero al hacerlo se da cuenta que otra alumna, al entrar, las ve y prefiere salir, la maestra rechaza a cho-ah estrujándole y empujando sus hombros, el anima de young-eon observa al anima de cho-ah metiendo y moviendo su mano entre sus piernas, le ve que abre los labios pero no le escucha; el anima de young-eon parece querer convencerse de que es ella y su cuerpo desnudo lo que enciende al anima de cho-ah y en silencio también se toca una areola y su interior de su linea entre sus muslos; el anima de cho-ah percibe al anima de young-eon y se concentra en las figuras de ella y la maestra de canto que son sustituidas como por interferencia por los prismitas y las nubes de vapor que cubren a sun-min y la maestra, el anima de cho-ah no recuerda desde hace cuanto tiempo su percepción de ese solo recuerdo había cambiado.


	5. Chapter 5

es el atardecer, un atardecer frío de seul, el anima de cho-ah esta viendo la figura firme y madura de el anima de young-eon, y mirando, casi a través de ella, el aparato de tv donde transmiten un programa previo a la transmición de la sinfónica donde sun-min y su antiguo deseo cantaban en el coro, el anima de cho-ah disfrutaba esos programas pero el anima de young-eon le había dejado claro que solo por sun-min le iba a dejar pasar una velada tranquila, para el anima de cho-ah eso significaba que no debía cantar, que si alguien cantaba era o podría ser ella; el anima de young-eon observo en el aparato de tv que ya iba a empezar el concierto y medio volteo para vigilar que el anima de cho-ah no moviera los labios, ella como anima había constatado con ira que la voz de la chica del video del coro cantaba demasiado parecido al de ella así que desde que había sabido que cho-ah tenía tendencias parecidas a las suyas se ponía en el angulo de visión de su anima, eso la detenía por algún motivo de querer duplicar el canto; la pareja de sun-min que fue su maestra de canto dudaba que su pareja le dirigiera alguna mirada durante la presentación y disfrutaba recordar el oír su voz, distinguiéndola de las otras, brevemente recordó a una antigua alumna, solista, que le había declarado su amor,*en la ducha, y nos cacharon* y de quien a veces y hacia tiempo escuchaba sobre la sinfonía del coro hasta que empezó a escucharla menos; el anima de cho-ah miro la ola de prismitas y aparecer frente a ella la imagen de ella y su maestra en la ducha, con eso se conformo, la imagen le duro unos segundos; el anima de young-eon vio la ola de prismitas y aparecer el agua, el vapor, el cuerpo maduro de la actual pareja de sun-min y el cuerpo delgado de cho-ah y se forzó a concentrarse en la sinfonía.


	6. Chapter 6

sun-min sube la mirada para mirar las ventanas de su departamento al bajar del taxi y pisar la calle, es tarde en un día frío de seul, de pronto siente el brazo de su pareja, su ex maestra de canto, debajo de su brazo y ambas sonríen, viéndose, cansadas y emprenden la caminata hacia la puerta del edificio, de pronto, un zumbido como eléctrico se oye en la noche y sun-min baja la mirada, detiene el paso y busca en su bolso su celular, al checar el texto su pareja le dice "una noche inolvidable, ¿no crees?, una buena presentación", observa a sun-min teclear una respuesta, continúa "espero que no se haya ido la luz y arruine tu grabación", sun-min le jala el brazo y le acerca el rostro, besándola; en un cuarto, frente a una ventana, el anima de cho-ah resplandece, ella grita "¡no seas ingenua¡, ¡no en la calle¡, ¡tengan cuidado¡"; el anima de young-eon observa al lado de la ventana el anima de cho-ah que mueve, gritando, los labios; de pronto aparece una ola de prismitas,todo se vuelve rojo y negro, el anima de young-eon piensa *pero si estabas calmada*, y observan, un cuarto de hospital, todos, la ex maestra de canto, sun-min, mujeres, un hombre, doctoras y enfermeros, todos con tapabocas, todos mirando a una paciente encamada; el anima de young-eon ve otra ola de prismitas y ella inclina la cabeza, aparece la misma escena pero se oye "la última fase de sida, y es" y alguien voltea, grita y sale, cho-ah levanta un poco la cabeza y un brazo, después muere.


	7. Chapter 7

sun-min llega al elevador junto con su pareja y al cerrarse las puertas se abrazan y se besan, el beso dura hasta que se abren las puertas en su piso, las dos se miran y se sonríen la una a la otra, caminan tomadas del brazo y entran a su habitación, sun-min voltea y dice "vamos a ver si se grabo bien", su pareja contesta "bien,voy a preparar unas palomitas"; el anima de cho-ah se acerca a la televisión, casi junto a sun-min, el anima de young-eon se sonroja, el anima de cho-ah ve el sonrojamiento de el anima de young-eon, tan fuerte que hasta sus pezones se endurecen; la ex maestra de canto prepara las bebidas y oye el sonido de los instrumentos musicales, se tira y se derrama mucho jugo de naranja, limpia rapidamente, mezcla bien y en una bandeja lleva las palomitas y las bebidas; el anima de cho-ah ve la ola de prismitas esperado y ve aparecer a una mas joven sun-min agachada junto a una maestra escuchando su canto, el de ella todavía joven y escucha a la sun-min de aquel tiempo "pero, se parece a la voz de young-eon", la maestra se le queda viendo; el anima de young-eon percibe el canto y trata, de nuevo, de cantar, pero para ella su voz suena diferente, hasta desafinado, reaparece la ola de prismitas, y ahora, en este momento el anima de young-eon crispa y aprieta los puños, se enciende y enciende el anima de cho-ah, el anima de cho-ah bien entonado y agradable y el anima de young-eon desentonado; vuelven a aparecer los prismitas, young-eon esta con la maestra de canto, viendo a cho-ah le pide susurrándole al oído "cantame" a lo que la ahora pareja de sun-min contesta "si te desnudas frente a mi mientras canto, young-eon se levanta y avanza unos pasos, se da la vuelta y se empieza a desnudar; una alumna se asoma, solo las animas de ahora se dan cuenta de que alguien mas estaba ahí.


	8. Chapter 8

sun-min y su pareja duermen después de ver lo grabado de su presentación televisada y después una platica o discusión muy alegres; aparte de notar, al lado de el canto de el coro, las voces de canto de las animas de young-eon y cho-ah, como siempre, ellas criticaban la "experiencia visual", fondo o trasfondo que ambas compartían por su relación en las vidas y las muertes de sus cuerpos biológicos, ambas conocían su forma de ser ya que habían, a estas alturas rellenado los espacios vacios de su muerte, pero cada quien, como en un juego, se lo ocultaba a la otra; es casi el medio día y la ex maestra de canto despierta primero, se despereza un poco y ve a sun-min acostada, le mira unos segundos y decide algo; el ánima de cho-ah miraba a los cuerpos vivos mientras dormían, mientras, el ánima de young-eon miraba la calle a través de la ventana; cuando nota que la ex maestra de canto busca, le hace señas al ánima de young-eon tratando de llamar su atención, el ánima de young-eon voltea y observa, se tarda un poco en comprender la situación, después voltea a ver al ánima de cho-ah y comienza a caminar hacia ella, le apunta con el dedo índice, ambas voltean y esperan; la pareja de sun-min se acerca a la cama, mientras se acerca se coloca un collar, con un aparatito que queda sobre la laringe; le habla; sun-min reconoce la voz y se mueve; el ánima de cho-ah hace lo mismo, a partir de quitarse el pijama.


	9. Chapter 9

el ánima de young-eon siente un peligro, al principio eso le afectaba mucho y a veces hasta gritaba, ahora, simplemente volteo y busco al ánima de cho-ah, pero en lugar de ver la figura delgada de cho-ah ve a un par de ánimas de mujeres extrañas, una de ellas de ojos redondos, la otra de ojos rasgados pero muy pálida, al notar esto el ánima de young-eon trata de volver a revisar el ánima de la mujer de los ojos redondos y ve que tiene un pants mojado semi transparentando un cuerpo muscular curvílineo, nota que su piel era morena, con grandes manchas mas obscuras en las áreas de las areolas y el monte de venus, vuelve a mirar el ánima de la otra mujer, la de ojos rasgados y ve que tiene una bata, y ahora el ánima de young-eon se paraliza, esa ánima grita y grita y, ahora, el ánima de young-eon, se tapa los oídos y ve que esa ánima tiene una botella grande con la que amenaza a la otra ánima, la otra ánima la ve con ojos triste y aparece la ola de prismitas y se ve lluvia y nubes obscuras, el ánima de la mujer de ojos rasgados se detiene y mira a su alrededor y arriba, el ánima de young-eon ve hombres y mujeres con sobretodos de diversos colores, todos alrededor de 3 hombres inclinados sobre el cuerpo de la mujer vestida con los pants, acostada en el suelo; de repente se ven los prismitas de nuevo, y reaparece el dormitorio, las 3 ánimas, y se abre la puerta, aparece ahora el ánima de cho-ah que al ver el ánima de young-eon mueve el brazo indicando con el índice la puerta, el ánima de young-eon mueve el brazo indicando con el índice las otras 2 ánimas mientras por la puerta entra la ex maestra de canto y después varias mujeres y hombres, el ánima de la mujer pálida de ojos rasgados de repente grita de nuevo y se lanza tratando de golpear con la botella a una mujer también pálida y de ojos rasgados, y al atravesarla se le integra y se detiene sobre ella; el ánima de young-eon ve un movimiento de susto y de protegerse en un hombre de ojos redondos, voltea y observa un asentimiento triste en el ánima de la mujer de ojos redondos.


	10. Chapter 10

el ánima de young-eon observaba con sorpresa el grupo de personas que le había señalado el ánima de cho-ah y ve la reacción de sorpresa de el hombre que venía en el grupo y, dada su propia historia y reacción de sensaciones ante la muerte de personas cercanas, cree que ese hombre en particular va a vivir o ser testigo en su vida cercana de la muerte de las 2 mujeres que aparecían y ella veía en el entorno de su dimensión, por un momento el ánima de young-eon se se sorprende de haber pensado así, pero deja ese dato para algún momento solitario de melancolía y voltea y grita "¡cho-ah, cho-ah me siento igual que cuando las muertes, tu muerte¡, ¿¡qué podemos hacer¡?"; el ánima de cho-ah miraba con sorpresa a las 2 mujeres cuando observo la reacción de uno de los hombres del grupo y ve sorprendida que el observa la posición o lugar exacta de el ánima de la mujer de ojos rasgados con la botella, comienza a pensar en posibles explicaciones cuando oye la voz de el ánima de young-eon preguntándole y explicándole su miedo de que fuera a suceder algo malo, voltea a ver directamente al hombre que nervioso se coloca de espaldas a una pared, pero mira que el ve hacia la puerta así que ella voltea hacia la puerta viendo que sun-min cierra la puerta y pregunta algo viendo a sus invitados que le contestan y le pasan sueters y abrigos, el ánima de cho-ah ve a la pareja de sun-min, su ex maestra de canto, abrir un mueble sacando el estuche de su chello llevándolo al piso y abriéndolo, el ánima de cho-ah voltea hacia el ánima de young-eon y le contesta "¡espera¡, quizás podamos comunicarnos con ellas", y haciendo gestos de esperar y luego señalar hacia las otras 2 ánimas o posibles ánimas.


	11. Chapter 11

el ánima de young-eon observaba su alrededor, mientras su ex maestra de canto prepara su chello escucha la voz de cho-ah que ahora, por la situación, le parece mas que nunca su propia voz pidiéndole a la mujer de rasgos latinos "usted, la de ojos redondos, ¿podría quitarse su ropa de ejercicio?, para revisar su cuerpo", el ánima de young-eon se turba un poco al dudar de lo efectivo de la pregunta, recuerda sus platicas con sun-min y las de sun-min con cho-ah cuando esta vivia acerca de que solo se oía a quien se estimo, *o se amo*, de pronto se sonroja y baja el rostro porque ¿quién era ella para juzgar a cho-ah?, de pronto enojo consigo misma al recordar algo que le había dicho el propio ánima de cho-ah, de haber pasado tiempo en manicomio por haber dicho que escuchaba otros no visibles, así que decidió esperar un poco; el ánima de cho-ah hace un primer intento de comunicación con las mujeres recién aparecidas hablándole al ánima de la mujer de piel moreno pálido y de ojos redondos "usted, la de ojos redondos, ¿podría quitarse su ropa de ejercicio?, para revisar su cuerpo", y espera un poco, después de no reaccionar esa ánima se le acerca y le agita las manos frente a ella y después de que esa ánima reacciona viéndole el ánima de cho-ah se quita, seria, el pijama y da, lentamente, una vuelta, luego le señala y a la otra también; el ánima de young-eon observa que el ánima de cho-ah les pide lo mismo pero ahora visualmente, de pronto el ánima de la mujer de ojos redondos levanta los brazos, después se lanza encima del ánima de cho-ah, traspasandolo, sorprendiéndose el ánima de las 2 nuevas y después de recuperarse se empiezan a desnudar.


	12. Chapter 12

sun-min acababa de cerrar la puerta y estaba a punto de pedirles los abrigos y chaquetas cuando observo que un joven, de los extranjeros, violinista creía, casi tumbaba a otro señor, coreano, que también pertenecía a la orquesta y sun-min volteo, cargando 2 abrigos,y al mirar al joven vio que este miraba a una joven asiática que pertenecía al coro, pero sun-min dejo de mirar cuando su pareja hablo diciendo "me esperan un momento, voy a buscar mi violonchello", sun-min y varios y varias sonrieron, los demás cuando su pareja repitió lo mismo en un idioma internacional, y sun-min le contesto, solo en coreano, "esta bien querida, preparare algo; sun-min estaba preparando mariscos y galletitas cuando sobre la cacofonía de sus invitados le pareció escuchar la voz de una de sus ánimas compañeras y trato de captar lo que estaba diciendo, acerca de que hacían con algo, así que termino rápido para volver a la sala, pero allí el sonido que dominaba era la afinación del chello, sobre el murmullo de las platicas de las otras personas; cuando sun-min terminaba de acomodar oyó otra vez la voz de las ánimas compañeras, esta vez capto algo así como de desnudarse para revisar, pero de pronto todo era chello, cantos y murmullos musicales.


	13. Chapter 13

los ánimas de las mujeres aparecidas se estaban desvistiendo, aparentemente con erotismo, y los ánimas de young-eon y cho-ah observaron una ola de prismitas y unas mujeres bailando aparecieron, alrededor hombres y una mujer entre ellos, los ánimas de young-eon y cho-ah voltearon a observar a la mujer de ojos rasgados y tez pálida que sorprendida se veía quitándose un bikini y dejarse un tanga de hilo, obviamente sin la experiencia de las otras, de pronto otra ola de prismas y todo volvió a la reunión de amigos y la de ánimas; el ánima de cho-ah se le acerco al ánima de la mujer pálida y de ojos rasgados y le indico que la iba a inspeccionar a lo que ella simplemente suspiro y levanto los brazos como la mujer morena; el ánima de cho-ah, después de un rato, llama al ánima de young-eon y le dice "no hallo nada", así que se aproxima también y checa su cuerpo de ánima pero ella ahora le mira el pelo, entre los muslos y le indica que levante los pies y se los revisa; el ánima de cho-ah observa las 3 ánimas concentrarse una en las otras y voltea a ver a su ex maestra de canto tocando el violonchello, después de unos momentos dice "revisalé la traquea", voltea hacia el ánima de young-eon y complementa "por lo de la botella"; el ánima de younng-eon, sun-min, la ex maestra de canto y el joven moreno escuchan una voz ríspida y dura.


	14. Chapter 14

en el ambiente de reunión de sun-min y su pareja, por sobre la cacofonía de la melodía del violonchello, las otras melodías y platicas se oye un grito; la joven mujer asiática de ojos rázgados sobre la que se había conectado y filtrado el ánima de la mujer pálida de ojos rázgados, ahora en su ambiente de mundo alterno espiritual, se alza con su teléfono celular y grita "¡mi hermana, mi hermana¡, ¡kin ha muerto¡", lo cual atrae la atención de todos, que voltean a mirarle, excepto sun-min que esta desorientada y lo refleja en su mover los ojos de donde oyó la voz del ánima de cho-ah a donde gritaba histérica la hermana del ánima de kin; el joven moreno miraba un poco distraído y algo sorprendido a el ánima anterior ahora desnudo detrás de la espalda de su hermana viva; en la dimensión del mundo espiritual los ánimas de young-eon y la mujer morena de ojos redondos se tapan los oídos y se sientan sobre el suelo, que comparten con la dimensión real, iluminándose en rojo; pero para el ánima de cho-ah y el de la mujer de ojos rázgados les aparece la ola de prismitas y para asombro de el ánima nuevo se ve a young-eon desnudarse frente a la mujer que estaba tocando el violonchello, tocando y cantando en el recuerdo; en ambos ambientes se oyen quejidos o intentos de hablar; en el ámbiente de la reunión todo es gritos, o de susto o tratando de poner calma, sun-min continúa desconcertada ahora con el nuevo ruido o voz; las ánimas del resto de las mujeres observan titilar o parpadear como quedaron el ánima de la mujer de ojos razgados tratando de hablar y produciendo solo sonidos.


	15. Chapter 15

la ex maestra de canto observa mas que participar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en su realidad, en la realidad,con sun-min y los demás tranquilizando o auxiliando a la mujer, hermana de kin; al pensar en el nombre se concentra mejor, quizás subconcientemente, en los sonidos extraños que al principio, en el cáos, se habían disfrazado y que ahora, con el ambiente un poco mas calmado, se distinguían con claridad, entonces escucho el ánima de cho-ah que decía "ella es kin, young-eon, se trata de comunicar con su hermana, trata de calmarla", después de unos segundos de espera escucha la voz de el ánima de young-eon "bien, le voy a explicar; ¿kin?, ¿puedes articular palabras?, es que solo haces sonidos", unos segundos, el ánima de young-eon continúa "creemos que es muy doloroso, que si se oye en", ahí se detiene, la ex maestra de canto piensa *no me digas, young-eon, que te afecta emocionalmente, que eres emocional como para distinguir lo que es dolor*, el ánima de young-eon continúa "la otra dimensión, asustaría o sería muy doloroso", la ex maestra de canto se imagina por unos momentos un mundo sin voz, sin canto; sun-min escucha lo mismo, también sobre la cacofonía de la situación, y piensa *mi amor*, pero al darse cuenta observa de reojo a su pareja actual.


	16. Chapter 16

el ánima de kin, a pesar de los intentos de las otras ánimas, las ánimas con tiempo de serlo, continúa tratando de comunicarse con su hermana viva lo cual espanto a los invitados los cuales solo se despidieron rapidamente de sun-min y su pareja y sacarón, literalmente sin su permiso, a la mujer que estaba aún sollozando, y el ánima de kin se lanzó hacia la puerta como siguiendolos; el ánima de la mujer morena siente en si misma un tirón que ella interpreta como que las circunstancias la llevan, y ve hacia la puerta pues comprendio que quizás lo que vio era su historia, y pensó *quizás deba quedarme aqui, ¿pero como?*, y se concentro en recuerdos de ella, todos habían salido, solo quedaban ella y el tramposo, que la había ...; y apareció una ola de prismitas y se vio un lugar y el ánima de la mujer morena debajo de el cuerpo de un hombre, una escena en sombras rojas y luz negra, el ánima de la mujer morena musita "chuncheon, con aquellos, y la escena que sigue" y aparece la ola de prismitas y una mujer rubia aparece desnuda tratando de abrir una puerta y el ánima musita "cancún, y ahí tuve que dejar mi patria"; el ánima de kin se sorprende de las imágenes que ve, y de reaparecer como y donde había despertado o aparecido antes; si hubiera un curador de museo o arqueólogo diría que las expresiones de las ánimas de young-eon y de cho-ah eran lo mas parecido a momias que hubieran visto.


	17. Chapter 17

el ánima de cho-ah vio el par de escenas que no recordaba de su existencia en compañía de el ánima de young-eon, y ahora habían visto memorias de las otras 2 ánimas así que dijo, después de la sorpresa "young-eon, estas 2 mujeres han pasado la hora de la muerte, espero que su existencia sea posible con nosotras, le voy a hablar a la mujer kin" y el ánima de cho-ah volteo a ver a kin intentando decirle "como has notado has muerto y dejado de existir, nosotros tenemos nuestra existencia en la muerte como continuación de nuestro amor y cariño, una reminiscencia sentimental de nuestras relaciones con ellas", y vio y sintió la decepción de la mujer morena, y obteniendo la reacción idéntica de ellas hacia las memorias de la mujer morena de el ánima de kin, una incomprensión sorprendida, entonces el ánima de la mujer morena dijo con los brazos y las manos intentando decirles que si le habían escuchado a ella, a lo que cho-ah le interrumpió con las manos, el ánima de kin lloraba un poco, señalándose a si misma a los oídos y asintiendo, tratando de explicar que les había oído, a lo que las ánimas de young-eon y sun-min sonrieron; sun-min le decía a su pareja "al parecer el sonido de kin, la hermana estuvo y estará por acá, ¿recuerdas?, ¿la bailarina de fiestas personales?, ¿será por eso que le oímos?, lo que oímos", su pareja asintió y le preguntó "¿esa mujer nos habrá imbuido?; las ánimas de la mujer morena y de kin se señalaron los oídos y asintieron, la mujer morena señalo a las mujeres vivas y puso la mano como continuación de su lengua y con la otra mano hacia como abarcando todo y negaba con la cabeza, el ánima de cho-ah asintió, el ánima de young-eon se le acerco y le pseudo palmeo la espalda.


	18. Chapter 18

en el ambiente de las ánimas resulto una noche y mañana muy animada, el ánima de la mujer morena trato primero de interrogar a las ánimas de cho-ah y young-eon acerca de las creencias y folklore coreanos, hasta el ánima de young-eon estaba oyendo sorprendida al ánima de cho-ah hablando de las culpas familiares y las posibles coyunturas de familiares y relaciones, cuando el ánima de cho-ah estaba en eso le pregunto a el ánima de la mujer morena por su nombre, el ánima de la mujer morena lo pensó algunos segundos y trazo en el aire varias veces algunas líneas, el ánima de young-eon dijo "¿mar-ta?", el ánima de la mujer morena se alegro y mucho y les mostro un tatoo de caracteres coreanos en su muñeca izquierda, el ánima de cho-ah lo leyó "marta y young-ri, ¿marta y young-ri?", fue curioso para las otras ánimas el esfuerzo de el ánima de marta de explicarse de una vida en chuncheon, después el ánima de young-eon le interrumpió y le hizó el mismo gesto que el ánima de marta de la mano debajo de la boca y le hizó el gesto de negación y con el dedo índice hacia el ánima de marta la cual puso de sorprendida, luego sonrió y les saco la lengua y subía y bajaba la cara, a lo que el ánima de young-eon asintió; en el ambiente de sun-min y su pareja ambas dormían, aunque debería de afectarles ligeros ruidos, y olas de prismitas iban y venían.


End file.
